A non-self-luminous display apparatus typified by a liquid-crystal display apparatus has a backlight apparatus (to be also simply referred to as a “backlight” hereinafter) on a backside thereof. The display apparatus displays an image through a light modulating section that adjusts an amount of reflection or an amount of transmission of light radiated from the backlight depending on an image signal. In the display apparatus, in order to reduce blurring of a moving image appearing in a hold type driving display apparatus, a light source is intermittently lighted in synchronism with scanning of an image.
In general, in order to perform the intermittent lighting, a scheme that causes an entire light emitting area of the backlight to light at a predetermined timing (to be generally referred to as “backlight blink”) and a scheme that vertically divides the light emitting area of the backlight into a plurality of scanning areas as shown in FIG. 1 and causes the scanning areas to sequentially flash in synchronism with scanning of an image as shown in FIG. 2 (to be generally referred to as “backlight scanning”) are used.
For example, in a liquid display apparatus using a backlight blink scheme described in Patent Literature 1, it is determined whether an input image is a still image or a moving image, and a driving duty (to be also referred to as a “duty” hereinafter) and a driving current (to be also referred to as a “peak value” hereinafter) of a light source is controlled.
For example, in a liquid display apparatus using a backlight scanning scheme described in Patent Literature 2, driving duties of a light source are controlled in units of scanning areas depending on the magnitude of motion of an image.